marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marley-Spider (Earth-616)
Nashiem "Shorty" Waples AKA Marley-Spider is the pot smoking member of the Web Crawlers Data Name: Nashiem Waples Alias: Shorty, the pot headed spider Height: 5'2 Weight: 164 lbs Identity: secret Born: Delaware , USA (Earth- 616) Birthday: 01-15-2000 , 4:32 AM (age 16) Affiliations: Web Crawlers, 4/20 History born to be a pot head, he grew up to smoke it and be a troubled hoodlum. Until one day, a spider drone (robotic spiders created by Spider-Man and mister fantastic in case Spider-Man died or was placed out of duty and to find perfect genetic matches to wield Spider-Man s powers.) instead of using it for good, he use fed it to smoke more pot until he joined the Web Crawlers Powers and Abilities: Edit Wall-Crawling/Adhesive Stick: Nashiem had the first variation of wall-crawling. It's still a mystery to him as to exactly how it works, but Nashiem guesses that he can mentally make his molecules bond to any surface. At first when Nashiem gains his spider powers, he sticks to a wall without even knowing it. Very early in the comic book years of shadow spider, Nashiem can only stick with his hands and feet. Later on, it is seen that he can stick to surfaces using his back. The bond is unbreakable, and can be used by any part of the body, including his feet, and allows him to do things, like catching a ball with one hand. The suit designed by chase is thin enough so that he can still stick to surfaces. Enhanced Strength: Most Individuals who obtain Spider Powers have increased strength. This is caused by the cross in DNA that grants them the proportional strength of a Spider. shadow spider can lift around ten tons, but others can vary based on their own body mass and the type of Spider that bit them, or gave them powers through other means. Nashiem does not use all of his superhuman strength, but it is shown that he has enough power to knock out a T-Rex. * Enhanced Speed: Spiders, being very fast and agile creatures, give one with spider powers enhanced speed and agility. It is unknown just how fast a person with enhanced spider speed can travel, but it is seen that they outrun a speeding car. * Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Along with a spider sense for most people with spider powers, the basic reflexes and agility of a person is far enhanced that beyond a normal human's. * Enhanced Balance: People who have spider powers have an enhanced sense of balance or equilibrium to stand perfectly still on almost any surface, also in help with the wall crawling ability. Nashiem shown to balance on a thin wire with one finger, balance on a moving car, stand and walk or run on walls or bend into certain positions that would normally hurt an average non-powered human. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Spider power enhanced an average humans healing factor, much higher then a regular humans. However, this healing factor is not to the degree of Wolverine, or Deadpool's healing factor where they can recover limbs and skin in a few minutes. Spider-Sense: * "My spider sense's are starting to tingle." Several Spider Powered individuals have a "Spider-sense" which is a metacognitive ability that warns them of impending danger. Although it is still mostly a mystery, it has proven quite effective. It works as a slight tingling/buzzing in the back of the skull when danger is near, however the sensation can become more severe, and even painful. It does not identify the nature of the danger, but will indicate what direction the individual needs to move in order to avoid it. It has been known to warn of nearly all forms of danger, from bullets and lasers to tainted meat. The spider sense power can also locate someone dangerous as Nashiem once did as Marley-spider to find the Vulture, or when enemies are closing in, or where they are going to jump next. * Chlorokinesis: Semi-mystical connection to the plant world through a force called the Green. he was able to manipulate and animate plants, using roots to form supports for a tunnel. he controlled an entire tree to come down on,the hulk , ensnaring him in its branches. He once brought a whole skyscraper down with giant vines. ** Pheromone Control: Nashiem is known to be able to seduce women, often using pheromones to do so, but even without the pheromones. Weaknesses Edit * At first, there were no direct weakness to Spider Powers, however over the years, weaknesses have been discovered. * Spider-Sense Disruption: The spider sense power can lose it's function if it is disrupted by special drugs or chemicals. Also, if the spider sense has not register something that is clearly dangerous, the user will not be warned. Such things as the Venom symbiote and all of it's offspring has as Carnage, Toxin and so on. * Anti-Venom: '''Due to Eddie Brock not being able to rid the poison that is the radiation in Chase's blood that give him his powers, whenever Chase got close to Anti-Venom, his spider powers would weaken. This probably goes for anyone who get close to Anti-Venom if Eddie tried the same thing. * '''Ethyl Chloride: All people with spider powers are weak to the chemical known as Ethyl Chloride. This chemical is often used by Spider-Slayers.l * Women: Nashiem has been shown to have a problem with women due to the unnatural pheri released from his body. Category:Earth-616 Category:Spider-Man Category:Drug Addicts Category:Super Agility Category:Active Teams Category:Webbing Category:Web Crawlers